


View over the City

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Arcstrider & Gunslinger [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is just stupid filth, and it's Seige's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Nevia and Cayde enjoy the view over the Last City from a very different angle.





	View over the City

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so me and Seige challenged each other... I was supposed to write smut without any feelings.. Just filth.
> 
> I'm bad at this xD

“Nevia.. You can walk by yourself.” Cayde sounded more amused, than actually annoyed by her jumping onto his back, clinging to his shoulders. She just dropped her head down, placing it on top of her forearms and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“I know, but you’re comfy. Will you shower with me, when we’re home?” Her voice dropped a bit lower, than usual, while she pressed kissed to his jaw. 

“That bad already? You were just gone for a week.” He held onto her legs, so she wouldn’t slip off his back. Once they reached the elevator, Cayde leaned forward, so Nevia could press the button for the floor with the Vanguard Apartments. 

“Stop making fun of me, I’m not used to go this long without proper sex. You spoil me.” 

“Maybe you would rather shower afterwards then?” They stepped out of the elevator eventually. The corridor was empty and she was debating, if she shouldn’t just start open his armor right here, but that would mean they had to gather it later.. A little more patience. 

“No.. Shower first.. I feel filthy.” Nevia nuzzled against the soft material, covering his neck. 

“You might feel more filthy later.” His words caused her to giggle and smack his chest with her free hand.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

She typed in the code for his apartment and once they got inside, Nevia hopped off his back and vanished into the bathroom, deciding to take a long, nice, hot shower. Her muscles relaxed and it caused her to sigh. After a week in the wilds, a hot shower was a blessing.. But there was something else, she desired more. Or more.. someone else. 

Once she didn’t feel anymore like a pile of dirt, Nevia looked into the mirror, her hand rubbing over the stubble on her head. She would have to shave that soon, didn’t think much on it further though and wrapped a towel around her body, leaving the bathroom in just that to make her way over to the bedroom, finding something comfortable to dress in.. or maybe to stay naked at all, she wasn’t sure yet. 

Nevia pushed the door open and laid eyes on Cayde, who was just wearing his favorite sweatpants now. His blue optics looked up her and he tilted his head slightly to the side in question. “You don’t wanna go to bed already, do you?” 

He was right, it was still daylight outside, even if the sun was slowly setting. She walked over to the big window with this amazing view over the whole city. Not that she had plans on sleeping either way.. 

She didn’t even have to hear Cayde approaching, the warmth of his body and the Solar light reaching out was enough to give him away. One of his hands settled on her waist, the other trailed lightly over the symbol tattooed over her shoulder. Nevia was a proud huntress and she happily showed it around everywhere. 

She closed her eyes at the touch and leaned back against his chest. The hand resting on her waist before now pulled at the spot, where her towel was held together. The cool air hitting her overheated skin caused her to gasp quietly, goose bumps spreading all over her body. He pushed her a bit more forward, until she stopped their bodys, keeping the window itself on arm’s length. “Cayde, you are aware, that everybody on the balcony down there sees me, right?” 

“Yep. Am well aware of that.” She felt his mouth plates at the curve of her neck and bit down onto her lower lip, hiding the beginnings of a grin. Somehow the thought thrilled her, that anybody could walk by and see them like this. “Let them see, I don’t care.” 

“Show off.” With her words, Cayde grabbed both of her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze, causing her to moan out and pressed herself back against him. He pinched her nipples and bit down onto her neck. Nevia cursed and arched her back. 

“Of course.. Why wouldn’t I show you off?” She grew impatient, his words only left her more wanting. They could focus on soft touches and caresses later. 

“Cayde, please. Stop the games.” She knew, how needy she probably sounded, but there was no reason to hide the fact how much she actually wanted him. The long nights in the wilds, she took the risk, more often than not, to touch herself thinking about him, while resting in the middle of enemy territory. 

He let go of her breasts and held onto her waist with one hand, while the other slipped between her legs without a pause. Nevia moaned and spread her legs slightly, giving him more space. Cayde used two fingers to part her lower lips and another one started teasing her clit. She hissed and leaned forward, without noticing it. 

“That wet already? Someone is greedy today.” He pulled his hands away and she whimpered at the loss of his touch. Leaning her forehead against the window, breathing heavy, she waited for Cayde to return to her. Her eyes looked out of the window, over the city and then down the balcony. Shock widened her sight, when she saw Anna, Siobhan and Jareth walk along the stairs, directly underneath them.

She wanted to say something, but the tip of her lover’s synthetic length already brushed against her entrance. Nevia’s words died in a shuddering breath. With one strong thrust, he buried himself completely inside her, making her cry out his name and pressing her front against the window. She opened her eyes again, only to see Jareth staring up in disbelief, then grabbing Sio’s cloak, Anna was already out of sight. Her best friend lifted her hands up, was she cheering? Maybe she would have laughed at how ridiculous this situation was, but while she looked at her friends on the lower balcony, Cayde had pulled back and pushed into her again. 

Nevia wasn’t able to push against the window all the way, with the hard pace he picked up. Just keeping her body from crushing against it. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, to keep her in place, while his free hand teased her nipples again, pinching one side, than the other. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her legs trembles slightly. At this point, he held her complete weight with basically one arm, while pounding into her. 

Cayde’s own moans were distorted by static noises. His vocal module sometimes did that, when he was overheating a little. At the beginning of their relationship, it had worried her, by now, it was a goal for her to achieve, because it meant he was enjoying himself. 

Her arms gave in and the upper part of her body pressed completely against the cold glass, once his hand had left her her breasts. The cold material forced a whimper out of her and she started to meet his movements, heat pooling between her legs. He reached down and pushed down against her clit. Their light latched onto one another, sparks of lightning accompanied by the warmth of Solar danced over her pale blue skin, jumping over to the metal covering Cayde’s arms. 

Feeling her release approach quickly now, Nevia managed to reach behind her, placing her hand on the soft material of his neck. A shock of Arc energy rushed from her fingertips, connecting directly with his sensors. He tensed and gasped out. 

“Fuck.. Do it again.” 

She did, as she was asked, another pulse of electricity meeting his neck and at the same time, the pressure on her clit got too much. She came hard around him with a scream tearing from her throat. Cayde was not far behind, after a few more thrusts and another pulse of Arc his systems overloaded for a moment, while he bit down onto her shoulder, leaving clear marks from the edges of his mouth plates. 

She was breathing so heavy, that she felt dizzy for a short moment, when he put her back down onto her feet. He slipped out of her and Nevia whimpered quietly from being oversensitive. Slowly, she managed to turn around and look into his blue, artificial eyes. She smiled and cupped his face with one hand. 

“I think, we scarred Jareth’s eyes for life.” The thought made her snicker. 

“What? Why?” Cayde tilted his head in confusion, but nevia just traced along the lines on his chest. 

“Because all three of them saw us from the lower balcony. Anna, Sio and Jareth.” Her cheeks were suddenly coloured in darker blue. Usually, she was never ashamed of anything, but being seen like this by her friends… However, the Exo just laughed.

“Told you, I wanted to show you off…”


End file.
